


Снимай штаны! (мини-мульты)

by WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Animation, M/M, WTF Football RPS 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Внеконкурс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos, Lionel Messi & Gerard Piqué
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Football RPS 2021: визуал высокого рейтинга





	Снимай штаны! (мини-мульты)

### Пиноккио

Все знают, что, когда Пиноккио врал, у него рос нос… а может быть и не нос…

### Не хвастай!

По внутрикомандному накуру, где обсуждались отдельные виды анаконд и внеземное происхождение Лео Месси…


End file.
